battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Loser Chamber
The Tiny Loser Chamber, otherwise known as the TLC, is a big, empty box where eliminated contestants go. It was revealed in Bridge Crossing when Pen asked what "TLC" really stands for. The TLC opens its lid for 5 minutes everyday, which would later give Pin the idea to escape which later becomes a disaster when the TLC falls into the lake, eventually saved by the sunrise. Later, when the sun comes down, it crushed the LOL. In Episode 7, when Needle was eliminated, the TLC became too small to hold any more contestants. As a result, between the events of Cycle of Life and Insectophobe's Nightmare, the TLC was enlarged so it could hold more eliminated players. In Episode 21, when the Announcer and the contestants are riding back to Earth, they went though the Tiny Loser Chamber, ripping through it, changing the words to simply "Tiny Chamber". In Episode 23, Firey's replacement box smelted down the contestants (who were metal due to a side effect from the yoyleberries) and fixed the TLC, re-scribbling LOSER onto the middle. In BFDIA, it is located inside the Locker of Losers, giving extra protection. It is revealed in Welcome Back that the walls surrounding the Tiny Loser Chamber, along with the Locker of Losers, are 5 inches thick. Characters currently in the LOL ]] Note: Some characters contained inside the LOL has been seen in the background of some episodes, so this list could be false, as some, if not all the characters listed here could have escaped from the LOL. *As of Getting Teardrop to Talk, no characters are in the LOL. Characters currently in the TLC Pencil was eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom, but she was shown being sucked towards Four and then disappearing. It is unknown where she is, or if she is even alive. She may have been teleported to the TLC. Leafy was eliminated in BFB 3, so the same thing may have happened to her. Trivia *Bomby, Bubble, Firey, and Gelatin are the only BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB contestants to have never visited the TLC or the LOL. *Ice Cube and Rocky are the only contestants to never leave the Tiny Loser Chamber after being eliminated before the finale. *Ice Cube is also the only character to escape the Tiny Loser Chamber. *Match is the only contestant in BFDIA to be eliminated and not go to the TLC/LOL right away. *The same can be applied to Bubble, but she was not a official contestant, and she was seen on the Yoyle Needy in Welcome Back. *It is assumed that the Tiny Loser Chamber is virtually weightless, due to the fact that the entire chamber was able to bounce off a pair of "Springy shoes" in Reveal Novum. **The TLC is also known to be fire-proof because the sun could carry it. *TLC also stands for Tender Loving Care, which means to treat someone or something in a kind or caring way. The Announcer told eliminated contestants would be treated with "TLC." *In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, Spongy's favorite screen is the TLC. *The TLC also appeared in Shape Battle as the Box of Wimps. **It also appeared on Object Oppose as the Elimination Box and with a darker shade. Parts TLC Isometric Lid.png|Lid TLC Isometric.png|TLC TLC Lid Side.png|TLC Lid Side TLC Side.png|TLC Side Tiny_loser_chamber_in_bfdia_2.png TLC in a LOL.png|The TLC located in the LOL Tiny Loser Chamber.JPG Coiny talking to Blocky in the TLC.png|Coiny talking to Blocky in the TLC. tlc.PNG|Short For Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Elimination Category:Places Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers